You and I Both
by kiss2lips
Summary: Susuke and Hinata's Drabble of a life together. A shuffle-pod-meme story. Kinda fluffy and a little bit dark. With about ten different stories about Sasuke and Hinata. I hope that you guys will enjoy it. SasuHina, Slight NaruSaku and super vague NejiIno. One-shot Complete! I hope you like it : R


shuffle-pod

kiss2lips

Shuffle-pod-meme

The Rules:

1. Pick a fandom, pairing, or whatever.  
2. Shuffle your tuneage.  
3. Use the first ten songs and write a drabble for each.

I don't Own Naruto and its characters

Enjoy.

SasuHina

1. Only Reminds Me of You – MYMP

Hinata dies a little bit inside remembering him; the smiles that only she would ever be able to see and the words that only she would be able to hear. She hides, locks herself up in her room as she lets the darkness of the night engulf her.

"Sasuke…"

She finally let the tears fall. A small tug at her side made her head snap to the source of the action.

"Okaa-san," She gave the little boy with the raven black hair and deep obsidian eyes a soft, sad smile. "I miss Otou-san."

She looked at the single stone head under the cherry blossom tree.

"I do too."

2. Papa don't Preach –Glee Version

Nobody liked him. He was dangerous. He may have come from a noble clan but it wasn't enough to appease the dislike of a certain clan patriarch.

"But I love him Father!"

He's a fallen avenger. His brother, a criminal. His family OUR rival.

Holding onto her slightly swollen belly, she said with much conviction and confidence that she could have ever mustered in her life.

"I love him Father."

3. Time for Miracles – Adam Lambert

When he left for Orochimaru, her world died.

She felt like there was no more hope for her; for them.

Should she just accept the fact he left? She shook her head.

_I'll be waiting for you Sasuke-kun, I won't give up on us._

4. Gives you Hell – The All-American Rejects

She finally told Naruto She likes him. It was all in vain.

"Sorry but I love Sakura." And so, she cried herself to sleep that night.

Hinata walked by Naruto and Sakura's rundown apartment she smirked. She knew for a fact that they were having troubles now. _Doesn't bother me _she thought as a devious smile crossed her face.

"Okaa-san!" A little chubby boy with black-purple hair and dark onyx eyes called out to her.

"Hi honey!" She lowered herself to welcome the embrace of her little boy.

"Welcome home Hina-hime." A dark figure approached her as she started to remove her sandals.

"I'm happy to be home Sasu-koi."

5. Teenage Dream – Glee Version

She never felt so alive until now. She never knew that her body could feel this way. She never knew that he was capable of love this way.

She was never the prettiest girl in the bunch. She was never the smartest neither. She was just an average girl who was born into an above average family. In fact, above average is an understatement. She was filthy rich. And He was the most popular guy in their school.

She never noticed the way he looked at her, that small smile that graces his perfect features as she droned about sciences and maths, or that blush that creeps up his alabaster face whenever she pouted or smiled. She was as dense as Naruto.

Or so he thought.

He never noticed she only stuttered around him, she only laughs around him, or when she pouts, she actually notices the blush on his face. To think that he was called a genius.

They were talking at a nearby café, she got tea and him coffee.

"I love you." She suddenly spoke. He smiled.

"W-what?"

Now, it was her turn to smile.

6. Take me as I am – FM static

Under the pelting rain they stood there she had an umbrella. He didn't.

"I may be the worst jerk there is or even the hot-headed bastard that everyone calls me. I don't care what they say, about me, about you, or about us because Hinata, I love you."

He was drenched by the heavy droplets of rain that hit him. He was practically pleading, begging for her to be with him. Her face did not show any other emotion other than shock. He frowned and bowed down his head waiting for the rejection he was just so sure of.

He did not notice the rain stopped hitting him for the drops are still falling heavily around them.

"Sasuke, you idiot. You're going to get sick." Her soft voice broke his reverie. She took a hold of his now cold cheek kissed him and said "C'mon, let's have tea at my place."

She didn't explicitly say it but he knew what she meant. She accepted him.

7. I hate this Part - PCD

When they fight, it's as if world war three ensued. Not only words would strike them through but also actions of cold shoulders and sharp rebukes. It would take them days before they would make up.

They wouldn't admit it but they hated it. Hated is an understatement, they loathed it. They didn't like fighting with one another. They were much too stubborn to admit their defeat to one another but sometimes they just break.

"Sorry." He said to her when they finally met up after their last fight. It's been a week and two days since then. She tried to look uninterested and unaffected but in vain. She looked at how sincere his eyes were and she melted.

"N-no, I sho-should be t-the one apologi-gising to you. I-I was being stubborn a-and I kinda un-understand where you stand." Hinata thought things over, over the past week and two days. They love each other very much but sometimes the best relationships are those with longing and wish.

He shook his head. "No, It was my fault. I shouldn't have done that in the first place." He was being stubborn again because he also thought about their fight and narrowed it down to be his fault.

"B-but… I allowed you to…" She tried.

"No." He hugged her instead. "Just shut up and let it go."He smirked.

8. Endless Love – Glee Cast

Being married for sixteen years now, Sasuke and Hinata have had a fair share of their ups and downs. Hinata thought of her children. Their seventeen years old son Uchiha Sousuke was now a jounin who is actively persuing Hyuuga Inoue, their sixteen years old triplet sons Uchiha Hinoko, Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Itachi named after Hinata's late mother and Sasuke's late Father and Brother, their fourteen years old son Uchiha Goro for the reason that he is THE fifth son, their 10 years old twin boy and girl Uchiha Raiden and Uchiha Ichihime, Raiden meaning thunder and Ichihime being their first daughter and last but not the least the five years old girl Uchiha Hitomi for her bright beautiful lavender eyes.

It's been so long since they first told each other their love for one another. And until now, they still heavily felt for one another. He swore on his mother's grave that she would be the only one. And only one, she is.

She was his first love and he fully accepted her as such. Who would've thought that they would be together? And now look at the fruits of their love for one another.

"Hina-koi," He whispered seductively by her ear. "I love you."

She turned her head to face her half naked husband. "I love you too."

Their seemingly endless love will stay with them till their last breath. For without one, the other cannot live.

9. Should've kissed you – Chris Brown

It was their first date. Sasuke much to popular belief was nervous. This day has to be perfect.

He readied everything from the restaurant to his clothes and the flowers.

It was almost perfect, now for the girl to arrive.

The day went out perfectly. It was at most the best first date he ever went to. She was lovely the entire day and she was gazing at him with eyes that he so loved to look at. It was now time to bring her home. They talked jovially about whatever random stuff came into their minds. Soon they reached her house.

She stood there quietly as if waiting for something before Sasuke said "Good Night Hinata-chan."

She felt dejected.

He left and turned the other way. She went inside and walked slowly to her room.

He forgot something. He ran back as fast as he could and went up the tree whose branch was directly lead him to Hinata's window. He knocked. She got surprised.

She opened the window to let him in, but he did not enter. He simply requested her to come closer. With her mouth slightly open due to curiosity; she leaned forward, towards him. He kissed her.

"Hina-chan, Good Night."

10. Way back into love – Hugh Grant and Drew Barrymore

He was receded into the darkest corners of his mind. He couldn't think, focus or even function properly. Ever since he got back to Konoha, thanks to a blonde loud mouth, he hasn't been himself. He is still drowning in the guilt of killing his brother ad the hatred for the Konoha people who drove his brother to what he did.

It was just always darkness around and no one came for him. Until She did.

She did not feel pity for him. She genuinely wanted to there for him. But he did not understand he was a cynical young man ready to explode any moment. So she left for the day.

The following day she came back.

"I don't need your pity." He said to her emotion that he is usually devoid of dripped in his words.

"You are so full of yourself, I don't pity you." Her usual kind and caring voice cold and hard. "But I want to be there for you." She smiled and that softness that she once held was back again.

People questioned her motives so did he. Thinking about it now though, he is happy that he allowed her in. He couldn't have thought of a better way to live his almost non-existent life.

Notes: They are OOC, yes. Hinata's mother was never given an actual name. Some of the songs might be super vaguely related or was taken as a different meaning. Some of my grammar is bad, please forgive. So that ends my one-shot :)

#8. Endless love: I hope you understood the name Hyuuga INOue

This has been a crack galore:)

Thank you for reading.

Read and Review please! No flames :(


End file.
